Garbage Can Romance
by abraasincadabra
Summary: Things begin to heat up between Cat and Robbie after they are stuck semi-naked behind some garbage cans. 2nd chapter coming soon. Rated M for later chapters


Robbie and Cat peered out over the garbage cans, hoping to hide their underwear clad selves to the world. Robbie was using every fiber of his being to look straight ahead, or up, or right, pretty much any direction that wasn't toward Cat. He felt as if he took even one more glance than he had already, he wouldn't be able to stop starring. When they had first moved behind the cans he had caught a glimpse then and the sight was breathtaking. Not that he didn't think Cat wasn't always beautiful, because he certainly did, but seeing her like that, with the moonlight cascading off of her skin, awoken something more lustful inside him. Being who he was, he knew he was lucky to see any girl in this state, but he knew he was extremely lucky it was Cat. Although, considering it was Cat, he knew how innocent she was, and how this could be seen as him taking advantage, especially after she suggested it would be gross to "snoodle" so he was being extra careful.

"Hey Cat?" he asked, still looking straight ahead.

"Hiiiii" she responded in her breathless way.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, nice and breezy!" To demonstrate, she spun in a circle. He could barely see her arms move out of the corner of his eye. It was about this point that she realized that he was deliberately not looking at her. She pushed him, making him stumble slightly.

"Hey! What was that abo…" he began as he finally glanced her way.

"You're ignoring me! Why would you do such a thing?" She took a step back, her face showing her hurt feelings.

"I'm not ignoring you Cat; I just don't want to, well, take advantage of the situation is all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just we're in our underwear, Cat. Which means a certain type of situation could happen, and I just would rather that come naturally, if it were to happen anyway."

"Oh, ok Robbie. You know my brother had a situation happen to him…and the police….Now how are we going to get home?"

"We'll figure something out." He began racking his brain on what they were going to do, trying to look forward again to avoid distractions. By this point she was playing with her hair and swaying slightly. He peeked in her direction and sucked in a breath. Her hips were moving to an inaudible rhythm, swinging from side to side, rolling slightly as well. He noticed now that her panties matched her dark pink bra, except the panties had white stripes too. He hadn't realized how long he had been starring until he heard her giggle. He coughed and pushed his glasses up as he turned back forward.

"What were you looking at Robbie?" She asked, still giggling.

"N...nnothing. Just zoned out trying to come up with a way to get us home, is all."

"I think you were admiring my matching set. They're so cute!" She did a little happy dance to convey her excitement and Robbie grabbed her arms.

"Cat, please stop dancing."

"You're only mad because I have cute undies and you have smiley faces on yours." He sighed and dropped his head to see her cutesy sexy panties and his semi faded smiley boxers. Realizing how close they now were, he jumped back. She stepped closer and tugged at them a moment, her finger accidently rubbing against his thigh. "They are kinda cute though, in a gross sorta way." She adds as he grins slightly.

At that moment they hear someone coming down the back street. They look at each other in pure terror for a split second, and then they drop to the ground and huddle together behind one of the cans. They listen in silence as a couple of guys make their way down the street, laughing and carrying on. Cat huddles closer to Robbie for protection. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. The guys pass finally and Cat sits up a bit more.

"Hey I guess snoodling isn't so gross!" She laughs and readjusts herself with her legs in front of her, accidently pushing the trashcan they were using as protection forward. It was so light it almost rolls into the street. As sad as he was to let go of Cat, he just figured out their ticket home.

"Cat, if we roll down the street in this, no one will see our underwear and we can make it home!"

"Yay!" She hopped up and ran to the trash can. Robbie gets there too and climbs in first. He gets situated and has Cat follow suit. However, As soon as she climbs in he realizes a huge problem with his plan. In order for them both to fit, Cat has to pretty much sit in his lap. She wiggles around and situates herself on his thigh. All he can concentrate on is the feel of her skin on his. Adding this with his previous thoughts earlier, his member began to harden. This was going to be a long garbage ride.

"You're sure we can get home like this?" Cat asked in an unsure voice.

"Yea, from here it's all downhill."

"Well, we're not going very fast."

"I know"

"Maybe it will seem faster if we both yell wheee"

"We could give it a shot."

"Wheeeeeeeee!" They both called out together, even holding their arms up for emphasis. This made Cat a little happier and she started laughing, which in turn made her move slightly, farther onto Robbie's lap. He tensed up at this, considering her butt was now fully able to feel his issue.

"Robbie…. What's in your lap? I feel something." She started moving more to see what it was which definitely didn't help the situation.

"Cat, it's something I can't explain right now. Just something that happens to guys when they get, well, excited."

"Oh! But why are you excited sitting in a garbage can?" Her innocent voice made Robbie really nervous, which made him stammer, however if he wasn't so distracted than he would have picked up on her joking nature.

"Well… yyyou see… It's uhhh…"

"Isn't that your house?"

"Yes! Ok come on." They worked their way out of the can and dashed across the yard to safety.


End file.
